In cases of machine tools, particularly lathes having a work arbor which is supported at only one end, it is a known problem that the imbalances in the workpiece as well as lateral forces due to the cutting cause vibrations and chatter which are extremely undesirable. Previous attempts to deal with this problem have involved the mounting of steel rings on the arbor.